Drunkenly Awkward
by ItsBlue1223
Summary: Isabelle somehow convinces Alec to go to the "party of the century". However, Alec, as usual, sits in the corner alone. But, sick of Isabelle always teasing him, Alec decides to drink to forget his troubles. In the end, it was a poor decision because he wakes up on the couch of a stranger, who ends up making them both breakfast.
1. Chapter 1

"But I don't want to go."

Isabelle turned and looked at her brother the same way their mother looks at them, hands on hips and lips pursed in disapproval. "Alec, please, I'm doing you a favor. Your social life is almost as barren as your sex life." She tossed clothes haphazardly behind her, sequined dresses short enough to be belly-shirts landed all around Alec's feet.

Alec sighed. "Thanks for that comparison." He grumbled something else under his breath and resumed his pouting slouch. If he looked as uncomfortable as he felt, he must have looked constipated. Honestly, he didn't understand why Isabelle had, out of the blue, decided to drag him along. All he would do would sit in the corner and angrily pretend like he couldn't see boys grope at Isabelle inappropriately. He couldn't imagine anything less appealing.

"This is different. It's not at a club or some frat boy's house. This is as high-class as trashy parties get." Isabelle turned to look at her brother with a devilish grin. "Only the best quality everything. Even you can't turn your nose up at something like that."

Alec opened his mouth to object, but Isabelle cut him off. "Besides, if there is one thing that you could do for your baby sister, it is to suck it up and come along."

He really, really didn't want to. But, the way Isabelle was looking at him, and the thoughts racing through his mind of what could happen to her if he didn't go persuaded him. "Fine," he said, "I'll go. But, on one condition."

Isabelle clapped her hands excitedly. "Yes, of course, anything!"

"I get to dress myself."

Her face dropped. "Anything besides that."

"Isabelle!"

"Alec! I can't arrive at the party of the century, maybe even _ever_ , with someone who dresses like… Shit!"

Alec rolled his eyes. Oh, Isabelle, ever the master of snarky comparisons. "Then I won't go."

Isabelle stamped her feet on the ground. She crossed her arms over her chest, but nothing would further persuade Alec. Finally, she sighed and agreed. Now it was Alec's turn to clap excitedly. She returned to riffling through her clothes, a bit more annoyed than she had been before. Alec stood from her bed and almost skipped back to his own room. Picking an outfit out for himself would be easy. All he had to do was swap out one ugly, black sweater for another. Same for his ripped jeans. Why Isabelle bothered about varying her wardrobe was beyond him. It was so easy to just have a shitty sense of style.

Isabelle walked out of her room in a mini-skirt and tight shirt. Alec, who was sitting on the couch and scrolling through his phone, casted a sideways look to his sister, but made no comment. He simply stood up and followed her out the door. Jace stood outside, leaning against the building as he flirted with Clary. When Alec and Isabelle walked out, both of them looked at them. Clary complimented Isabelle on her outfit, and Jace just looked happy that she finally walked out the damn door. He didn't seem to care that her clothes barely covered her. "Her body, whatever," he once said. Alec didn't like to think that he was trying to police what his sister wore, that Izzy could take care of herself and wouldn't listen to him, anyway. At this point, it was more routine than Alec actually caring what she wore.

That was what he told himself, at least.

"Are we going to this party?" Jace asked, his tone casual.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Yes, thank you ever so much for your patience. I know how utterly valuable your time is."

Jace smirked. "Well, there are some better things I could be doing with my time." He pinched Clary's butt, followed by a high-pitched squeak and a rough punch to the arm from Clary. Alec grimaced and rolled his eyes. _Straight people._

Clary grabbed Isabelle's hand and tugged her over to the car. "C'mon! Time is money, people, and that party has limited space!"

"Relax, Clary, we've got time." Jace shrugged nonchalantly.

"We really don't. And, weren't you just complaining about _me_ wasting time?"Jace laughed, but made no comment. "I rest my case, you dirty hypocrite."

It was loud. And crowded. And sweaty.

Alec was the exact opposite of having a good time.

Just as he had predicted, he was sitting alone in the corner, and trying not to see Isabelle shamelessly make out with guy after guy. She and some other girl even kissed, followed by hoots and hollers by a group of shirtless men. Alec sighed heavily. _Straight people_.

Jace and Clary swayed on the dancefloor, barely looking away from one another. They fit so nicely together. It was undeniable that they really adored one another, and it fucking sucked. It just made Alec feel worse about himself. How he would never find someone to love. How no one would love him. Who could love an insecure loser like him, anyway?

Fuck, he needed a drink. Something stronger than the shitty soda he was drinking.

Alec stood up and walked over to the bar. A girl with bright blue hair tied in a knot leaned over the counter, a small smirk curling her lips. She seemed to be focusing on some distant figure, but Alec couldn't see who exactly. No one looked particularly amusing. "Can I help you?" She asked, her voice rough, but her tone was sweet. Her smile was more genuine than Alec had seen any other server's.

"Uh," he glanced behind her, expecting a neon sign that displayed drink names, "c-can I have, uh…"

The girl looked at him not unkindly. She laughed softly. "Never drank before?"

"Not exactly, no. I-I have had some wine before, but it was only a sip from my mom's glass. My dad drinks whiskey and scotch, but… I've never had any."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen, but I'll be nineteen in a month."

The girl seemed to think that was a decent enough answer because she began to pour some golden liquid into a glass. "Here." She handed him the drink.

Alec looked at it with slight concern. "What is it?"

"Just trust me."

"How do I know you didn't drug it or something?"

"You watched me pour it, you would have noticed it. Besides, I don't think I'm your type." She winked.

Alec looked at her for a moment, silently commending her on her gaydar, before tipping the drink into the back of his throat. It burned for a moment, but less so than he had been expecting. His eyes scrunched up as he swallowed. Afterwards, it tasted almost sweet.

The girl grinned. "Drink this stuff all you want, it won't give you a hangover."

"Really?" Alec said in disbelief.

"Well, I'm sure if you drink enough, a hangover is inevitable, but most people black out before then."

Comforting. But, Alec wouldn't turn his nose up at a drink that could do both things Alec needed it to. He passed his glass back, and the girl filled it up to the brim this time. Alec smiled down at it. Maybe Isabelle would complain about Alec being a party pooper less after this. One could only hope.

Alec's vision started to blur. Is this what they call a buzz? God knows. The only thing he knew was that it felt good. His glass kept getting filled, and he kept drinking every drop. With each glass, Alec felt better and better. Why didn't he do this before? This was so much better than being a stick in the mud!

Alec slammed down another drink onto the counter. The bartender was finding Alec to be hilarious. She couldn't stop laughing. He was funny drunk, what could she say?

Alec giggled (yes, giggled). "I think I'm gonna go make out with some hot guys. Ke-keep this seat warm for me, baby, coz I'm coming back for some more." The bartender nodded, laughing. Alec stumbled away, a sudden surge of confidence overcoming him. After all, he was drunk out of his mind and nobody would remember this in the morning, right?

Alec's eyes focused on a guy sitting on the same couch he was earlier. He was sitting on it so casually, his arms thrown over the back of the couch on either side of him. He was exuding sex, and it turned Alec on. Licking his lips, Alec tossed back his head and walked over to him as sexily as he could.

He plopped down right next to him. The guy looked at him, confused. "Yenno," Alec began, his words slurred, "I love a guy who is confident. And, you, my good sir, are the definition of confident. And, like, super hot." He laughed, bending over himself as if that was the most hilarious thing ever. The guy gave a small chuckle of his own. He was looking at Alec with more interest. Alec bit his lip. "Wanna makeout, or something?"

The actual making out was somewhat of a blur, but Alec definitely remembered it was hot and intense and wet. Drunk Alec was a lot better kisser than sober Alec was… And, a lot more confident because he _definitely_ remembered climbing on that guy's lap and putting Isabelle's grinding skills to shame. Alec just prayed to god that he didn't end up sleeping with that guy.

Alec opened his eyes. He saw cups and cans and bits of discarded food scattered across the floor. The remnants of a party, so he was definitely still in the same house as he was when he arrived at the party last night.

He picked up his head, an indent of the couch left on his cheek. Slowly, he lifted himself up into a sitting position, and groaned. He was so embarrassed. How could he have done that? How Isabelle, Jace, and Clary _let_ him do it? He felt so betrayed. Isabelle was going to get her ear chewed off as soon as he found her. Wherever….she was.

Alec looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. Maybe she was in another room…?

"Ah, our very own Sleeping Beauty is awake at last," purred some disembodied voice.

Alec whipped around. There, sat on a high stool in a red robe, was the host of the party. But, he didn't look like he had spent a whole night partying. In fact, it looked like he didn't even know what a party was. Funny how Alec was the exact opposite.

"Please, come and have breakfast. I made Belgian Waffles."

Alec timidly stood up and walked into, what he now knew, was a kitchen. He sat across from the man. His plate of waffles looked like it came straight from a recipe book. This couldn't be real.

"Dig in, why don't you? You must be fairly hungry from the night you just had," he said, taking a bite out of his own waffles.

Alec blushed, thoroughly embarrassed.

The stranger smiled, his eyes softening. "It's okay, it just means you had fun. My job is complete."

"Why didn't you wake me up and kick me out?"

The stranger shrugged. "That would be the equivalent of kicking a puppy: cruel and unnecessary. Plus, you were on the couch. It does no harm."

Alec narrowed his eyes. "Why are you being so nice?"

The man chewed slowly, looking at Alec curiously. "Some people, such as myself, are just naturally kind and caring people, Alexander."

"I didn't say what my name was."

"No, but your sister did."

"Izzy, is she here?" He said, looking around.

The stranger shook his head. "No, she left sometime after one. Darling didn't want to disturb your slumber. You are very lucky to have her."

Alec would be luckier if she _had_ woken him up. He didn't exactly want to stay much longer in the place where the most embarrassing moment of his life occurred. No, he'd rather hide in the comfort of his own bed rather than some stranger's house.

"My name is Magnus, since you didn't ask. Magnus Bane."

Alec recognized that name. "Have I heard of you before?"

Magnus shrugged again. "Quite possible. My parties are quite the phenomenon. No one, not even you, could resist the temptation." Magnus smirked, taking another bite of his waffles.

His waffles were rather good. They were perfect, in fact. Alec felt guilty.

"Come now," Magnus said, "don't act so shy. You certainly weren't this shy with your boyfriend."

Alec's cheeks flared. "He's not my boyfriend," he snapped, staring down at his lap.

Magnus was quiet for a moment. "I see." Alec didn't hear Magnus get up from his seat when he felt a gentle touch to his back. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Alec didn't know what Magnus was hinting at. Did he think Alec was embarrassed about being gay? He smiled at the ridiculousness of the thought. "There isn't anything to say. I...I'm not embarrassed about _who_ I am. I'm embarrassed about kissing that guy!"

Magnus hummed in understanding. "Don't kiss strange men very often?" Alec shook his head. "Well, damn." Magnus pouted. "And, here I was, so hoping that I could get a kiss of my own."

Alec looked up at Magnus. He was so relaxed, his jaw cupped in his palm and a playful smirk. "I heard that you have a thing for hot, confident men. I think I fit that description and then some, wouldn't you agree?" He was confident in such a different way than Alec was used to. He was used to men showing off their muscles and never showing emotion. But, Magnus was just so comfortable in his own skin… Alec was in awe.

"I…" Alec didn't know what to say. "Are...are you trying to hit on me?"

Magnus chuckled. "Well, if you have to ask, then am I doing a good job?"

"N-no! I-I mean… I-I've never been hit on b-before, so… I just…"

Magnus laughed. "Relax. No need to be so tense." Magnus grabbed the front of Alec's chair and pulled him closer. "I've done this many, many times." The look in his eyes was predatory, eating up Alec as it travelled down his body.

Suddenly, he felt extremely insecure. He laughed nervously. "D-done what?"

Magnus grinned. "This." He gestured between Alec and himself.

"A-and, w-w-what is this?"

Magnus looked at Alec for a long moment, his eyes darting all over his face. After a long pause, Magnus finally sighed. "Perhaps I came on too strong…"

Alec laughed, half in relief, half in disbelief. "You think?!"

"Now, now," Magnus said, straightening up, "it was an innocent mistake."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Innocent mistake"? He scoffed. Magnus could not be serious. "Please, if that is an innocent mistake, then me passing out on your couch was intentional."

Magnus hummed. "I'd believe it. First time you've ever had fun, you'd hate to leave."

Alec's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

Magnus shrugged. "I just mean that you seem the time to stay cooped up inside, nose in a book all day. The one time you go to the best party to ever be thrown, you have the time of your life, everything else would be a big disappointment. You'd like to stretch it out as much as possible." Magnus picked up their plates and placed them in the sink, turning on the faucet and washing off the syrup residue.

Alec sat back, staring at Magnus. He could not be serious. Did he really say that? He really said that. Why did he say that? Who the fuck knew, but it sure was rude as all fuck. "I have fun. I have fun all the time."

"Oh yeah?" He said, unconvinced. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Well, if you must know, i actually enjoy reading. Anyone with an IQ above 50 does."

Magnus turned around. "Are you insinuating that I have an IQ of 50?"

"Of course not!" Alec said, folding his hands on the countertop and smiling sweetly. "Your IQ is _much_ lower than that."

Magnus grinned. Something about Alec's quick wit made him all the more interesting. The kid may dress for shit and can't handle alcohol, but he was smart and funny. It was a fresh breath of air for Magnus, who seemed to only hang out with people whose IQ really was lower than 50. But, he can't say that it didn't boost his ego, even just by a little bit. Being the smartest person in the room was really rewarding, but it was also irritating.

Magnus crossed his arms. "With an argument that weak, I'd say that you are the one lacking some IQ points."

Alec huffed in anger. "I-I don't have to take this!" He stood up, his chair creating skid marks on the otherwise untarnished floors. "Sorry about that," Alec shouted, then hurried off to the door. Magnus followed him, his robe billowing out behind him. Alec couldn't help but admit silently to himself that Magnus was really good-looking, and the way his robe barely covered him was...tantalizing. But, he wouldn't let some annoying, albeit sexy, twat seduce him. He did have some dignity left.

Alec spun around, facing Magnus. "Thank you for letting me sleep on your couch, and thank you for breakfast." Magnus nodded his head in acknowledgement, and leaned against the doorframe. "I… I have to go now." He opened the door behind him and stumbled backwards. They stared at one another for a tense second before Alec turned and hurried away in the opposite direction.

Magnus leaned out the door. "So, pick you up Friday at 8?"

It was quiet for a moment, then the sound of hurried steps returning in the direction they came. Alec rounded the corner, gripped the front of Magnus's robe and pulled him into a kiss.

Their lips were crushed against one another, preventing much movement, but it was hot and passionate and intense. Magnus curled his fingers into Alec's hair, pulling him closer. Their torsos were pressed tightly against one another. Alec's hand cradled the back of Magnus's neck, holding him in place.

The disconnect came after a few minutes of kissing. Magnus looked down at Alec, his cheeks tinged with pink. "Make it 9. I've got a cocky sonofabitch to impress." Alec smiled smugly, and even winked. He dropped his hands from Magnus's chest and sauntered away.

Magnus watched him leave, somewhat shocked. His expression melted into a devilish grin. "I hope he fucks on the first date." Then, he closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Obviously, you have to."

Alec looked up at his sister. "Don't be stupid, I'm not going. No matter what you say."

Isabelle shook her head. "Oh, please, what kind of sister would I be if I didn't force you into an uncomfortable situation you explicitly said you did not want to enter?"

Alec was quiet for a moment. "A good one?"

"Wrong!" She slammed open the door to her bedroom, grabbed Alec's hand, and pulled him in. Alec flinched as the door was slammed back closed. Every time the two of them were in Isabelle's room, she tried to shove him into clothes she "thought" he would "like".

"I bought some clothes for you I think you'll really like!"

Goddammit.

"Izzy, I don't want to get dressed up because I don't want to go." Alec flopped down onto her bed. He stared up at the ceiling, hoping that she would just drop it, give up hope, never try to get him a social life ever again….

Isabelle walked over to her brother. She sat down next to him and sighed. "I know that I come on strong," _No shit_ , "but, I really do care about you, Alec. You seem lonely, like, ninety percent of the time. Why don't you spoil yourself a little bit, and just go? It won't hurt you to try something you're unfamiliar with. You might even like it, as shocking as an idea that is."

Alec didn't look at her. He knew she was right. Wasn't she always? He sighed, turning his head to look at her. "You know getting deep and emotional with me makes me cave." Isabelle shrugged. Alec looked away again. "Fine, I'll go." Isabelle gasped. "Just...don't go overboard, okay?"

"Of course!" She squealed, jumping up to her feet and riffling through the pile of clothes she had collected just for this occasion. "You'll feel totally comfortable in your skin once I'm done. You probably won't even notice you're not wearing your normal clothes!"

He noticed.

Alec sat still as Isabelle fluttered all around him, picking up varying brushes dusted with fine powder, and running them all over his face. Clary sat in the middle of Isabelle's floor, every now and then interjecting an opinion. "Highlight his nose a little broader than that, you don't want to contour it to death. He'll look like a fucking swordfish." The girls would then dissolve into giggles, and make further jokes which Alec didn't understand. Maybe he didn't want to understand them. Girls were weird. Was it a surprise that he wasn't attracted to them?

Isabelle hit him upside the head. "OW!" he yelled. "What was that for?!"

"You have that look on your face that means you're thinking about how dumb girls are."

"I didn't realize we had a fucking mind reader in the family."

"Oh, dear brother," Isabelle tossed her hair behind her, "you'll quickly find that girls know everything. There isn't a thing in this world you can hide from a girl. I'm surprised you haven't learned that as of yet."

Alec scoffed. "I didn't 'learn' it because there was one big thing I was hiding from girls that they didn't sniff out."

"And what is that?" Clary said, her mouth half of funnel cake.

"That I'm gay."

Clary and Isabelle looked at each other, then laughed. Isabelle doubled over, and Clary fell to her side. Alec looked at them both, surprised. "W-What?"

Isabelle waved her hand in the air. "O-oh, it's nothing!" She laughed.

"No, what? What did I say?"

"It's j-just that," Clary covered her mouth, giggling, "you think we didn't _know_!"

Alec looked between them. "But…. I mean…. Sure, Izzy knew, but she's my sister! You didn't know, and a lot of other girls didn't."

Clary stuck out her bottom lip and tilted her head. "Aww, that's so cute! You think you hid your gay so well."

Alec's cheeks flushed.

Isabelle turned his head to face the mirror again, a wide grin still on her face. Alec thought they were just saying that, to avoid the fact that girls suck. Because they do….

"Just remember," Isabelle said, patting Alec's eyebrows with some smaller and thinner brush than the other ones she was using, "whether or not you believe us, it doesn't matter. We know now, and we're here to get you laid."

Alec choked on his saliva. Isabelle grinned, continuing on with her work.

Alec really, really hated girls.

"You're beautiful," Clary gasped. She had sat up from the pile of Isabelle's clothes she was laying on, some of which were on her body. Her own clothes were sitting neatly on the bed, folded into a small pile. Isabelle took a step back, finger under her chin. Her expression was utterly focused. She tilted her head from one side to the other. Occasionally, she would walk up to Alec and move his hair here and there then back again.

Finally, she picked up a tub of gel that smelled of citrus and ran her fingers through his hair. She spent a few minutes molding his hair until she was happy with the outcome. She and Clary shared a knowing look.

Isabelle placed her hands on Alec's shoulders. "My job here is done. I have done the impossible," _What is that supposed to mean?_ "I have turned the Beast," she turned him to face the mirror, "into the Beauty."

Alec stared at his own reflection in the mirror. He looked like himself, but better. His skin was glowing and flawless. His hair framed his face, echoing the shadows Isabelle made with her makeup. She had made his face more angular, almost sharper.

He couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up from his chest. "I look amazing. I..I didn't expect to like the outcome so much." He looked at Isabelle through the mirror. She simply smiled and gave a one-shoulder shrug.

Clary stepped forward. "All those times she forced you into her room must have paid off."

Alec smiled at her. "I guess so." He ran his hands over his shirt. His clothes were simple-a black shirt with some black jeans-but, they looked so much better than any of the clothes that he usually wore. And, they just _looked_ better on his body.

"I just have a question…"

Isabelle huffed out an annoyed breath. "You're perfect, Alec, what problem could you possibly have?"

"It's just...why did you put makeup on me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Clary answered for Isabelle. "You want to show up this guy-Magnus, right? Well, I've seen him before. He's...pretty fucking hot. Really hot, actually. Probably out of everyone's league…." Alec stared at Clary. "M-my point is that you have to appeal to his interests. Throw him off, especially after what he saw of you at the party."

Alec slowly nodded his head. "Plus," Clary continued, "you look really good in makeup." Alec smiled bashfully, ducking down his head. Clary hugged him from behind. "You're going to knock him out! He won't be able to keep up with you."

Alec turned around. He looked at them both. They looked back at him. It was like they were two moms sending their baby off on his first date, dressing him to the nines. There were tears in their eyes, and their hands were clasped together. It was almost embarrassing, actually. "Just...stay safe. Don't do anything you don't want to. Show him that you're the best kisser he's ever been on a date with, and that you can-"

"Okay, I think it's almost time for me to be picked up, don't you think so?"

Jace had offered to wait with Alec until Magnus arrived, maybe meet the guy and give a "break his heart, I break you" speech. Alec had politely declined.

Alec checked his phone again. It was forty-five minutes after nine. Magnus was late. Alec was starting to feel stupid. Stupid that he actually believed Magnus liked him. Stupid to get all dressed up. Stupid for even going to the damn party. He wiped at his eyes, not caring anymore if Isabelle's hard work got smudged. Magnus wasn't going to see it anyway. It was dumb, he was dumb, everything was dumb.

"You really should be more careful when you wipe away tears."

Alec turned. There stood Magnus, wearing a long, dark coat with a collar that covered his shoulders, clearly going for a subtle hair was styled to one side, reminding Alec of the geometric shapes you study in geometry. The rest of his hair fell loose around his face, brushing softly against his cheeks.

Alec blinked at him. "You're late."

"Your makeup is smudged."

"You're late."

"Allow me to help you with that." Magnus stepped forward. He ran his thumb underneath Alec's eye. A solid, black line was left on his thumb. Magnus took out a handkerchief and wiped it away. "There," he said. They were barely a breath away from one another, so Magnus didn't have to raise his voice above a soft whisper. Alec's breath caught in his throat as he met Magnus's intense eyes. They were such a bright green, almost the color of a cat's.

"You're late," Alec breathed, his hands tightening into fists.

Magnus nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry. I realized I didn't ask you where you lived, and I had no way to communicate with you."

"So, what? You just started to walk around all of New York in hopes that I would just be standing out, waiting for you?"

"You were, weren't you."

Alec scowled. "Almost an hour."

"Shows dedication"

They lapsed into silence. They simply stared at one another. Alec drank in every last detail of the man before him, he couldn't get enough. He was, in lack of a better word, beautiful. There was no flaw to him. His face was a gentle slope from one detail to another, soft and feminine. Yet, Magnus was perhaps the most masculine person he had ever met. Strange how things like that worked sometimes.

Alec caught himself reaching up, almost as if to touch Magnus. Magnus seemed to notice, as well. Alec blushed and looked away.

Magnus enveloped Alec's hand with his own. "It's okay," he said, raising Alec's hand to his face, "touching adds to the art." He smiled. God, even his teeth were perfect.

Alec traced over the other's cheekbones, sliding the pads of his fingers over his nose, his brow, his temple, his lips. There was a pause. Alec had never felt that rom-com sensation in which everything seemed to stop and fall away (even the floors), leaving only the two lovers, but this was perhaps the closest he had ever been. They stared at one another, not even breathing. Alec felt Magnus pull him closer, never breaking eye contact. Alec felt at home in Magnus's arms, his body pressed close to his.

Alec rolled up onto the balls of his feet, pressing his lips against Magnus's. His hands naturally found home at the back of his neck, pulling him even closer. Magnus's arm around him tightened. Alec felt like his heartbeat was lighter, quicker, fading. Magnus was so warm, such a comfort. His lips were soft against his. His eyelashes brushed against his cheeks. It was perfect to be wrapped up in his arms. He didn't realize how much he had longed for this. He was glad Isabelle had convinced him to go. Hell, he was forever grateful that she convinced him to go to the party that brought him and Magnus together. Isabelle was playing matchmaker without even realizing it.

Alec pulled away slowly. He felt lighter, as if all the emotions he had ever pent up were released into the night air. Magnus opened his eyes and looked down at him. They didn't move for a minute, not wanting to let go.

Alec laughed. "And, to think, I hated your guts just about a week ago."

Magnus chuckled. "If it's any comfort, I knew you were irrevocably in love with me the moment you set your eyes on me. I mean, look at me."

Alec laughed once more. His eyes crinkled. This was the happiest he had felt in a long time. It was weird, but such a welcome warmth. It was odd. The collective time they had spent with one another was, in total, no more than ten minutes. And, yet, it seemed like they had been longing for each other for years. Maybe Alec was alone in how he felt, but Magnus wasn't like many other people. And, maybe that scared Alec a little bit. However, it excited him above all else.

"I'd love to stay like this all night, but, unfortunately, we have other plans that we must attend to first."

Alec agreed, pulling away from Magnus. He put some distance between them. Magnus cocked his head to the side. "Now, I never said we had to completely break contact." He held out his hand. Alec looked down at it, then back up at Magnus. As always, his expression was gentle and welcoming. Alec took his hand in his own. His heart sped up.

"Come, we have ten minutes to make it to our dinner reservation in time."

They walked into the restaurant, red-faced. Alec made to pull his hand away from Magnus's, his eyes darting around the room as people turned and looked at them, but Magnus kept his grip. He looked back at Alec. "It's okay," he said quietly. "They're not judging." Alec gave a small smile and nodded.

Magnus guided him over to their table which sat in a quiet corner of the restaurant. There weren't many people, which was a good thing for Alec. Their waitress took the reserved tab off of the table, gestured for them to sit down, and walked off in the direction in which they came.

Alec shrugged off his coat and placed it on the back of his chair. Magnus pulled out his seat for him, causing Alec to blush. Magnus couldn't help from laughing. "You're quite easy to fluster."

"I get it from my dad. My sister has our mom's confidence. As well as her ferocity. I'm as fierce as a kitten soaked in the rain."

Magnus sat down, chuckling. "Yes, I did get that vibe from her. A little vixen, especially when drunk. I suppose that's what you two have in common, aside from your dark hair, of course." Magnus placed his chin on his intertwined fingers, leaning towards Alec.

Alec shrugged. "I wouldn't know much about that. I forget most of that night."

Magnus grinned. "Luckily, I remember everything."

Alec rolled his eyes playfully, and looked down at his menu. The entrees were entirely in Italian. Alec dreaded ordering. He would certainly butcher the pronunciation. Maybe the waitress would think he was too uncivilized to be in a place like this. He seemed to be underdressed. Everyone wore clothes that seemed to come straight off of the catwalk of New York Fashion Week. All others faded in comparison to Magnus, though. He certainly knew how to make a statement, nor shying away from a bold and bright teal. Some may say it was almost poetic how the bright and colorful Magnus contrasted against the dark Alec. Alec didn't see it, though. Art was difficult as was.

"What are you thinking of ordering?" Alec looked up from his menu. Magnus hadn't even picked up his own. Was he staring at him the entire time?

"Uh, I was thinking something simple. Maybe the alfredo?"

Magnus hummed. "Simplicity is sometimes the best choice." His eyes flickered down Alec's body before returning back up. Alec narrowed his eyes. Magnus looked as innocent as he could. "What?"

Alec looked back down at his menu. "Nothing at all."

Magnus laughed through his nose.

"What about you? What are you ordering?"

" _Sole pomodori secchi e salsiccia polenta peperoni farciti."_

Alec looked at Magnus through his eyelashes. "Translation?"

"Sun-dried tomatoes, sausage, and stuffed peppers." He wiggled his hand in the air. "Roughly what it says."

Alec looked down at the untouched menu. "So, I take it you come here often?"

Magnus bobbed his head. "It's my favorite place to come to eat, aside from my own kitchen, of course."

"You cook often?"

"I try to. Sometimes I splurge and go out to eat, but it's better to eat in the comfort of your own home. Pants are optional."

Alec had to cover his mouth to avoid bursting out in laughter. "I see. And, you only wear pants when absolutely necessary?"

"This is the first time you have seen me in pants." Alec thought for a moment. This was the first time he had seen Magnus in pants. Granted, he only saw him once before, but… "And, hopefully, that won't last very much longer."

Alec hid behind his menu, unable to let Magnus see his face flush again. He certainly knew just how to trigger this response. This felt like the five-hundredth time tonight that Alec has blushed. Magnus must be feeling pretty smug right now. What an asshole.

The waitress returned to their table. She placed a neat basket of warm rolls in the center of the table along with a small dish of butter. Magnus placed both of their orders, as well as a third thing (presumably the beverages). She collected their menus, and walked away. Maybe Alec was imagining it, but it seemed to him that the waitress smiled at them differently than the customary service smile. Alec shook off the thought.

Their food was served to them not long afterwards. It was warm, and smelled better than it looked, and it looked like the greatest thing Alec has ever set eyes on. The waitress placed down a bottle of champagne, and two glasses. " _Godere_!" she said before tending to her other tables.

Magnus poured a glass for them both, handing one to Alec. "Do we clink glasses?"

Magnus smiled. "If you so wish."

"Well, I never have…"

"Then, we shall." Magnus tipped his glass towards Alec who met him halfway with his own. They tapped glasses, creating a quiet clink. Alec smiled. "To an experience of firsts."

Alec tipped his glass to his lips just as he felt something brush against his thigh.

He jumped.

Magnus laughed.

Magnus unlocked his front door. He held it open for Alec, who followed in after him. Their cheeks were red from the cold. The warmth of the apartment was a relief from the bitterness of New York air. Magnus hung up his and Alec's coat, then walked up the stairs. Alec walked slowly behind him.

Everything looked pretty much as Alec had remembered it, except that it was cleaner. It smelled of lemons and, strangely, vanilla. Clearly, the career of throwing parties made Magnus skilled at cleaning. Alec couldn't even tell there _had_ been a party. If he had not been there himself, he wouldn't believe it.

Magnus walked past him after having locked the door behind them. He had shed his shoes, placing them next to the door. Alec followed suit, kicking off his own shoes and heading in the direction Magnus walked. There, sat on the couch that brought back embarrassing memories, Magnus was sprawled, pants half-undone. He looked over at Alec, patting the spot next to him.

"Are you okay?"

Magnus looked over at him. He smiled softly. "The best I have ever been."

"Oh. You just seem...tired, is all."

Magnus nodded. "I suppose I am."

"Do you want me to go home?" Alec asked, starting to get up.

Magnus grabbed his arm. "No. Please...stay?" Alec sank back down. Magnus leaned against him, closing his eyes. Alec furrowed his brow.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Magnus nodded. Alec relaxed into the sofa, running his hand through Magnus's hair. Even with the excessive amount of product, his hair was still silky smooth. Magnus sighed happily, turning his body so that he lay on his back, his head in Alec's lap. Alec looked down at him, continuing on running his hand through Magnus's hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" Alec whispered.

Magnus opened one eye. He and Alec were quiet for a moment. "There's not much to say, really."

Alec's heart sank. He knew it. Magnus had a terrible time and here was the part in which he talked about how awful Alec was, how he never wanted to see him again, that he was ugly and terrible and gross. Really, it was only a matter of time.

"...and, I guess, that makes me a terrible person."

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?"

Magnus huffed out a laugh. "Were you paying any attention?"

Alec opened his mouth, then closed it. "Uh, no, not really, sorry."

Magnus shook his head. "I was just saying that… That I kind of feel bad. I mean, you're extremely attractive, Alexander. But, I didn't think you'd be so sweet and so kind. I didn't think, by the end of the night, I'd be starting to _feel_ something for you. I thought we would go to dinner, come back to my place, fuck, then that'd be the end of it." Magnus sighed. "But, then, I saw you standing there, having tried so hard for my sake. You were like nothing I had ever seen. You were, for the lack of a better word, beautiful," Magnus breathed, his eyes fluttering closed. "When you kissed me, I knew I was fucked-and, not in the way I had originally thought." Alec laughed. Magnus smiled up at him. "I guess, what I'm trying to spit out is… I think I'm starting to like you. I think I'm starting to fall for you." He scoffed. "How disgusting."

Alec sat in silence, stroking Magnus's hair. Magnus was looking off to the side. "And, if I may ask, how is that a bad thing?"

Magnus's eyes flickered back to Alec. "I'm a horny son of a bitch, that's what. But, now I have to treat you with….'respect'." He made a face.

"And, you think screwing on the first date would be disrespectful to me?" Magnus shrugged. Alec rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'm not a prude, or anything. I have casual sex sometimes. I wouldn't turn down a good fuck." Magnus smirked. "Besides, I'm not brain dead. If you are interested in having sex with _me_ , of all people, I better hop on that shit as fast as possible before you come to your senses."

Something flashed across Magnus's eyes. He lifted his hand, curling his fingers around the back of Alec's neck. "You don't have to do it."

"But I want to."

"I only top."

"I don't like to do work."

"So, we're in agreement?"

"I think so."

Magnus's lips curled. He sat up, pressing his lips hard against Alec's. Alec moved his hand to tangle in Magnus's hair. They kept pulling each other closer, not caring that the kiss was sloppy, it was heated and desperate and passionate. Magnus raked his fingers down Alec's back, leaving trails of red against the pale skin. Alec clutched at Magus's jaw, feeling the muscles work beneath his fingers. He shivered.

Magnus pulled away. He grabbed a fistful of Alec's shirt and pulled him up off the couch, and began to drag him down the hallway to the door at the end. He shoved him in. Alec stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet onto a big, plush bed. Magnus walked over to him, his eyes blown with lust. He slowly licked his lips. He pressed his hands flat against Alec's chest and shoved him down against the mattress. He climbed on top of Alec, straddling his hips, keeping him pinned beneath him. He ripped the buttons of his own shirt open, allowing the shirt to hang open. Alec reached up, running his fingers down Magnus's chest. Just like every other part of him, it was smooth with just the right amount of chisel.

Magnus ducked down his head, kissing Alec's neck. His breath caught, goosebumps travelling down his back. He shoved one hand into Magnus's hair. "G-god…" he gasped. He felt Magnus grin against his neck, playfully nipping at the area before lapping his tongue against it.

Magnus's fingers massaged Alec's hips in slow, almost lazy circles. He pressed his lips against Alec's ear, whispering something in a language Alec didn't understand, but each syllable turned him on even more.

Magnus sat up, his thighs flexing with the movement. For a moment, they were both still, their chests rising and falling at a quicker pace. They looked at each other's blushing faces, exchanged smiles and hungry looks, then Magnus rocked forward. Alec wasn't expecting it, nor was he fully aware of just how turned on he was because Magnus' hips rutting against his own sent such a flood of relief through Alec. He gripped the sheets beneath him, gasping and arching his back with each sliding of Magnus's hips. He ground down into Alec, grunting as the friction increased.

Sweat had begun to collect at Alec's hairline and in the crease of his neck. He whimpered, his body twitching. Without removing a single layer of clothing, Magnus already metaphorically had Alec on his knees, and Alec was enjoying every last second. He lolled his head to the side, looking up at Magnus. "Magnus," he said. Magnus's eyes met his. The tension was already high as was, but looking into Alec's pleading eyes made Magnus all the more lustful.

He slid off of Alec, dropping onto his knees on the floor beside the bed. He placed his hands onto Alec's chest, dragging them down inch by agonizing inch. Finally, when he reached the waist of Alec's pants, he dipped his fingers beneath the waistband.

Magnus moved his head down. Alec held himself up on his elbows. "Magnus, w-what…?" He moved his head to see what Magnus was doing. He had the fabric of Alec's pants between his teeth, and he was pushing the button through the hole. They immediately loosened. Magnus took the zipper between his teeth, looked up at Alec through his lashes, and pulled it down. All the while, Alec was watching with wide eyes.

Magnus bit his lip. He grabbed Alec's jeans and tugged them down in one swift motion. Tossing them over his shoulder, Magnus shrugged off his own shirt and threw it in the same direction. Alec couldn't stop staring at him. He was mesmerized, which Magnus took advantage of. He kept steady eye contact with Alec, no matter what he did. Scooting closer, Magnus kissed a trail up Alec's thighs, giving both equal attention. He would bite and lick the insides of Alec's thighs. Alec shivered. Feeling Magnus's mouth and warm breath so close to where he needed them to be was suspenseful.

Then, Magnus licked him through his boxers. And Alec's whole body stiffened. "Oh, fffuck, Magnus…." Magnus did it longer this time. Alec bit down on his lip to keep from making some embarrassing sound.

Magnus's breath ghosting over the now wet area made Alec more anxious. He just _needed_ relief, and he knew Magnus knew this.

Magnus, at that moment, pulled down Alec's boxers.

Magnus didn't say or, more importantly, _do_ anything for what felt like an eternity. When Alec looked down at him, he saw him just staring in awe. Alec fell back against the mattress, covering his face. "Stop staring at it," he groaned. This was so weird.

Magnus laughed. "But, I like it."

"Don't say that, it makes this weirder than it has to be."

"Alexander," Magnus purred. Alec peeked through his hands. Magnus was now just a few inches from his face, smiling down at him. "everything about sex is weird. New bodies are weird. Your body is beautiful in every way, there's no need to be embarrassed by it."

Alec avoided looking at Magnus. "Yeah, okay, great. Can you please just go back to giving me a blow job?"

Magnus chuckled. "Gladly." He dropped back down to his knees. This time, he wasted no time. He wrapped his hand around the base of Alec's dick, and pumped. Alec's worry soon melted away, replaced with bliss and pleasure. Magnus ran his tongue over the tip, swirling around in circles. Alec's breath became heavier, especially once Magnus started to take Alec. He didn't need much time to adjust to Alec before his nose was pressed against Alec's stomach. He allowed for Alec to get used to the feeling before slowly drawing back his head.

Magnus went slow at first, simply going back and forth, varying how much length he took in. It felt nice, like someone dragging their fingers up and down his back. Alec was relaxed. One hand rested at the back of Magnus's head, playing with his hair. Then, Magnus began to speed up. Then he began to put more force into it. Then he went deeper. On occasion, Magnus would pull away and press kisses to Alec's inner thighs before running his tongue slowly up along the sides of Alec's shaft.

Alec kept one hand knotted in Magnus's hair. His mouth hung open in a relaxed "o". He was breathing deeper and heavier. "Fuck," he gasped when Magnus swallowed around him. Then, it was gone. Alec was immediately aware of the absence, and whimpered. He heard Magnus chuckle, and felt the bed dip beneath him. He opened one eye and saw Magnus hovering above him. "Why'd you stop?"

Magnus grinned. "You know, you are very cute when you're getting blown."

Alec made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. "Do you always avoid people's questions?"

"It's a habit of mine, yes."

"Well, stop. I don't like it," Alec grumbled, sitting up on his elbows.

Magnus laughed. He leaned down, pressing his lips against Alec's. Alec cupped his cheek, and turned his head to the side. Magnus bit down on his bottom lip, tugging as he leaned back. Alec smiled, following Magnus eagerly. They both were sitting up, Magnus on Alec's lap with one of Alec's arm around his waist.

Magnus reached down between them, grabbed the hem of Alec's shirt, and pulled it over his head. Magnus slid off of Alec's lap, threw his shirt to the side, and grabbed the waist of his own pants. "Move back," he said. Alec could only nod obediently and shift backwards onto the bed. Magnus dropped his pants to the floor, and stepped out of them. Alec bit his lip. Magnus climbed back onto the bed, crawling towards Alec. "Like what you see?"

"You know I do."

Magnus pressed a finger to Alec's lips. "Then, you'll like this even more." Magnus stuck his finger into his mouth, mimicking what he had just done on Alec on his finger. Alec watched with wide eyes, unable to look away. Magnus pulled his finger out with a pop. He kissed Alec, shoving his tongue down Alec's throat. Alec moaned, pulling Magnus down on top of him.

He gasped when he felt Magnus slide his finger inside of him. Magnus went slow, taking his time on stretching out Alec. He pressed his forehead against Alec's, their breaths mingling. A small smile spread across his face every time Alec gasped when he put in another finger. Soon, Alec was almost pleading for Magnus to hurry up and "fuck me already, you clown."

Magnus was only happy to oblige.

He slid his hands up between Alec's thighs, spreading them apart. He scooted closer to Alec. "Ready?" Alec nodded. Magnus lined himself and pushed forward.

All of Alec's breath came out at once. His back hovered above the bed in an arch. He grabbed a handful of the sheets, tugging on them. Magnus smiled cheekily down at him. "Having fun?"

Alec laughed. "Just shut up."

Magnus adjusted Alec so that his legs were wrapped around his waist. He placed his hands on either side of Alec's head, tilting Alec upwards. He dug his fingers into Magnus's shoulders, laughing nervously. "Trust me on this." He pulled back his hips, then slammed them back. Alec tipped back his head, his mouth forming a perfect "O".

Magnus built up a steady pace, altering his position slightly to change the angle. It didn't take long before he found Alec's sweet spot and Alec was pushed to the verge of orgasm. "O-oh g-gooood! Fuck, go ha-harder." Magnus grabbed the edge of the bed, plowing Alec into the mattress. Their lips found each other, crushed against each other. They moaned unabashedly, muffled by each other's mouths.

Alec raked his fingers down Magnus's back, his grip on him tightening. He broke the kiss, gasping in large gulps of air. "God… Magnus, I-I think I'm go-gonna-" Alec threw his head back, his whole body contracting.

Magnus smirked. "Virgin, much?"

Alec shot him a glare. "Having trouble reaching climax, old man?"

Magnus gripped Alec's face in his hand, sharply turning it to the side. He dragged his tongue up Alec's neck, biting down on his jugular.

He gave a big thrust, hunched over Alec, and let out a shuttering breath.

They lay in silence. Magnus rolled off of Alec. He found his hand and held it in his own. Alec rubbed the pad of his thumb over the back of Magnus's hand.

"That was fun."

"You think so?"

Alec moved his head up and down. "Could have been longer…"

Magnus hit him on the chest. Alec laughed.

Magnus lifted his lighter to his cigarette. He held it there for a moment before pulling away. He inhaled deeply, loving the familiarity of the smoke filling him up. When he exhaled, the smoke poured out, billowing around his face in thick curls of smoke. He sat back, eyes closed as he inhaled and exhaled.

Alec lay in Magnus's arms. The back of his hand was cradled in the palm of Magnus's, and their fingers were intertwined. Alec watched the smoke from the cigarette float up and fade into the air above. He breathed shallowly, trying to avoid inhaling as much of the smoke as humanly possible.

Magnus looked down at him. "Something the matter?" He ran his hands through Alec's hair, pushing back his bangs out of his face.

"Well," Alec sighed, almost instantly regretting the waste of air, "it's just…. I guess I get the whole 'smoke in bed after sex' thing, but I kind of have asthma. Plus, second-hand smoke kills thousands of people annually."

Magnus held his cigarette between his fingers. "However, that is a build-up over a long period of time. Once isn't going to kill you."

"Ah, yes, but you're not the only person I have been around that smokes."

"The whole world smells of smoke, yet only a small percentage of people die." Alec gave him a dirty look. "Come now" Magnus laughed, rubbing his hand against Alec's upper arm, "you really must lighten up, darling. I promise, just this once."

Alec didn't look entirely convinced, but said nothing further. Instead, he settled himself deeper against Magnus who continued to smoke. A natural and comfortable silence fell between them with Alec keeping his eyes closed and Magnus staring pensively at the ceiling. "Were you serious when you said you have asthma?"

"What would I gain by lying?"

"Further convincing me to stop smoking this cigarette."

Alec opened one eye. "Does it?"

Manus was quiet. "No," he said.

Alec smiled. "Exactly."

Magnus put out his smoke in the ashtray on the bedside table once he had smoked it to a stub. Alec as relieved that he would be able to return to his normal breathing patterns. It was exhausting to constantly hold his breath, not to mention the fact that he was starting to feel just a bit light-headed.

Alec rolled onto his stomach. He placed his chin on Magnus's chest. "So, what comes after this? What do you typically do after sex?"

Magnus thought for a moment. "Generally, I pretend to go to sleep so the person I hooked up has no choice but to leave."

Alec laughed. "Are you going to do that with me?"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you, I'm asleep."

Alec punched Magnus in the stomach. "Shut up, dick."

Magnus hummed, smirking down at Alec. "You know you find me hilarious, it's okay to admit it." He pressed his finger to his lips. "Your secret is safe with me. I wouldn't _dream_ of telling a living soul."

"Yeah… And, I bet you'll whip out an ouija board and contact all your little gossipy ghost friends."

Magnus looked offended. "Excuse me, but I have common sense and know not to fuck with that shit. I'm popular enough in this world, thank you, I don't need to go paroling in the next looking to get my ass haunted"

Alec pressed his lips against Magnus's. "Oh, shut up, won't you?"

Magnus blinked at him. "For you? Always."

Alec kissed him again. "Good."


End file.
